


Waters Of Love

by MaxxJacks



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mermaid, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Angst and Fluff, Bucky is a mermaid, Fluff, M/M, Suicidal Steve Roger, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10115870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxxJacks/pseuds/MaxxJacks
Summary: Prompt: MermaidSteve tries to drown himself and meets and unusual saviour.





	

Steve was finished with life. He couldn't see how there was anything left for him, he had no one, nothing, so, in his mind, there was only one thing left to do. He had to die.

He didn't cut his wrists, nor did he hang himself, no, Steven wanted to drown. He had always felt at home in the water, he loved the feel of it against his skin, the freedom that he felt when he was submerged. 

It was freedom he sought, so to the water, he went. 

There was a little cove he knew quite well. It had water that seemed to sparkle, and sand that was warm but never burned his feet. It was beautiful, and in all the time Steve had spent there, he had never seen another soul in the place. 

This is where he went, he ladened his pockets with enough stones to keep him under the water and dipped his toes into that water he had learnt to love. He continued walking forward, one step at a time, one foot in front of the other, deeper into the water. Soon enough the water was up to his chin, he took one last glance around, taking in the perfect scenery before he ducked his head under. 

He closed his eyes, stumbling slightly as he let the breath he was holding in, out, his mouth flooding with water. His chest already felt constricted as his body automatically gasped for air, his eyes opening and stinging with the salt of the sea. His hands came up to his throat as if the invisible man was strangling him, and he was trying to pull unseen hands away. 

Through the tears that mixed with the salt water, Steve thought he could see a shape moving in the distance, but that could be possible, no one else knew about this place, right? Steve put it down to his mind playing tricks on him, his vision was already going black, so it wasn't a stretch to think he was hallucinating. 

But just as Steve let his eyes close, as he accepted his watery fate, he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist. But instead of pulling him to the surface, Steve felt like he was being pulled further into the depths. Whatever the arms were doing, it seemed to be too late for Steve, as his eyes fell shut, and he went limp. 

Minutes, hours, days later, Steve awoke. It took him a good few minutes to work out where he was, the ceiling was white, and the walls a milky blue with what seemed to be an aquarium pattern, at least Steve thought it was just wallpaper until a fish swam in front of his nose. He jumped in surprise, scrambling to the head of the bed, taking deep breaths out of fear before stopping, he was under water, he shouldn't be able to breathe.

"Hey, you're awake!" A smooth voice filtered through the water, another thing that shouldn't be possible but seemed to be. Steve turned his head towards the sound and his mouth dropped open. It was a man, bare-chested, toned and slightly tanned with thick dark hair, that was the ridiculously attractive part of him, the bottom half? The bottom half was a dark blue scaley tail. Steve couldn't deny the beauty of it but it still wasn't normal. The merman chuckled "Come on dude, staring is rude." 

The man was only teasing but it caused Steve to stutter. "I uh... you're a..." He tried but he couldn't seem to get the words out. 

"I'm... A Mermaid? Merman? I think that's what you humans call us?" He smiled at him swimming closer and perching on the bed in front of him. "My name's James, but most call me Bucky. I saved you life, you're welcome by the way."

"I'm Steve... But uh... I... I didn't want to be saved." Steve looked down at his hands, his slender fingers intertwining nervously. "I was trying to kill myself..."

Bucky looked a little taken aback by the others words and he put a gentle hand on the others. "Why...? Why did you want to die?" he asked carefully, his voice gentle, but with a hint of probing curiosity.

"Life just didn't seem to have anything else to offer me." He mumbled as he let the other touch his hands. "I know it's a dumb reason, but I felt like life had me trapped, I was seeking freedom. But thank you anyway, it's nice that you wanted to save me."

Bucky gave him a small smile and reached out brushing a hand over Steve's cheek. "I couldn't let such a pretty face die in my Cove. Not one I've been admiring for so long."

Steve looked up as he felt the warm hand touch his cheek. "Your Cove?" he asked, he had multiple questions, 'how can I breathe?', 'how can I hear you?', but those questions seemed irrelevant right now.

"Yes my Cove, the real name of this place is Buchanan Bay. These waters are mine from the coastline to a mile out, the same way humans buy land and houses, us merpeople have our own real estate. You're the only human I've seen on that beach for at least three hundred years." He smiled softly at him. "With the amount, of time you've been on the beach, though, we practically co-own the place."

Steve actually let out a soft laugh at that, something he hadn't done for a long time. "You said you'd admired me for a long time... What do you mean?" he raised an eyebrow at the merman, slowly getting used to the gorgeous blue tail.

"I don't exactly have much to do around here, so when a gorgeous man like you walks onto my beach, I tend to notice. Every time you came to the beach, I'd be lurking under the water, watching you. Everytime you swam, I was just out of sight." Bucky still had the others cheek cupped his hand as he looked him in what could be seen as an adoring manner.

"I... Well, if I had known there was someone like you out here, I would have searched deep into the water for you. You're not exactly bad looking yourself." There was a slightly flush on Steve's cheeks as he spoke, and he tilted his head down, looking up at Bucky through his eyelashes.

Bucky chuckled, smiling at the sweet compliment "Maybe you were right. Life has nothing left for you. At least, on land, it doesn't. But down here? In the water? I think life has a lot more in store for you."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this,
> 
> If you like this, let me know and I may carry it on


End file.
